Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the data checking and correction for a volatile memory and the data checking and correction for a volatile memory within a data storage device.
Description of the Related Art
Digital data may be checked or further corrected by a data checking and correction technology. For example, an error checking and correction (ECC) algorithm and parity checking algorithm are commonly used for data checking and correction. A data checking and correction process is typically performed on digital data based on error checking and correction content previously generated and stored with the digital data. ECC code and parity, for example, are commonly used as the error checking and correction content generated for the error checking and correction processes.
For transmission of the error checking and correction content, an additional pin is required in a conventional memory technology, which results in high cost. A low-cost memory with a data checking and correction capability is called for.
Furthermore, as for a data storage device providing a non-volatile memory for user data storage, it is very complex to operate the non-volatile memory. A volatile memory is typically mounted in the data storage device for temporary data storage. A low cost data storage device having a volatile memory with a data checking and correction capability is also called for.